1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a method of manufacturing a toothbrush in which bristles are set in a toothbrush body without an anchor and a toothbrush manufactured by the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when a method used to fasten bristles to a head part of a toothbrush body uses an anchor made of metal, the bristles relatively easily fall out of the head part as compared to when an “anchorless method,” which does not require the use of an anchor, is used. Furthermore, when using the anchor, it is difficult to diversify the shape (length, thickness, color, etc.) of the bristles. Thus, most recent toothbrushes have been manufactured by the anchorless method.
A toothbrush manufactured by the anchorless method may include bristles, a planar head insert in which the bristles are set, and a toothbrush body which has a head part to which the head insert is coupled. The head insert has a plurality of setting holes and a plurality of bristles may be inserted into each setting hole. The operation of inserting the bristles into the setting hole typically includes inserting the lower parts of the bristles into the end of the setting hole using a heating apparatus, which corresponds to the upper surface of the head insert, such that the lower parts of the bristles are disposed on the lower surface of the head insert. Thereafter, the lower parts of the bristles are adhered to the head insert by fusing.
However, the anchorless method setting, which includes setting the bristles in each setting hole, has disadvantages including, for example, that it requires much time and labor when the setting the bristles in the each setting hole is conducted manually and that it cannot ensure the quality of the toothbrush.
To avoid these problems, an automatic system was recently proposed that was revealed to be complicated and very expensive. Moreover, the automatic system typically produces only one kind of toothbrush design. Hence, if a new toothbrush design is developed, part of or the entirety of the system must be changed, thus imposing a huge financial burden.